


Three Shots

by Sneeze



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sort of Robin-Hood-ish, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneeze/pseuds/Sneeze
Summary: Nick and his friends try to steal food and money from the Hopps Family Caravan, shit does not go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the story of how we got here. 
> 
> I wrote my first Zootopia fanfiction without much expectancy that it would become anything. I quickly realized that I loved doing it, and that I wanted to publish my stories, but since fanfiction has such a social stigma, and I didn't particularly want to tarnish my public image, I created an anonymous AO3 account. That was great for a while, and I posted some of the writing I'm proudest of in my life so far. It's actually because of that that I'm going anonymous again. I had developed a bit of a reputation, and some of the things I'm writing now are a _lot_ different. 
> 
> I made an anonymous page so as to not mess with my anonymous reputation on a page I made so as to not mess with my real-life reputation. Enjoy the fic.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)

They walked in the forest.

“What’s the plan?”

Nick looked over at the teenaged red fox with a grin as they walked. “Same as always, Bailey. You stay out of danger and let Fin and I do the dirty work.”

“Damn it, Nick. I’m almost 18 in fox-years, I can do whatever you and Finnick can do.”

“Don’t assume Nick can do much either,” Finnick said from behind, “He’s all talk. I’m the one who has to pick up after him.”

“Not true,” Nick smirked, “and not the point.” He grabbed Bailey’s shoulder and looked at the young fox in the eyes..

“You understand why Finnick and I do this, right? It’s to protect you.”

Bailey rolled his eyes and sighed. Nick grabbed his chin and forced him to look.

“You understand why we’re doing it  _ this  _ time in particular?”

“Nick’s right,” Finnick walked up from behind to look at Bailey. “These are… real dangerous mammals.”

“Alright, alright. I get it. I swear, you guys treat me like… never mind. I get it. Why are we targeting these guys, anyway, if they’re so dangerous?”

“Because of the cash, Bailey,” Nick said, “Always because of the cash.”

“ _ Ssh! _ ”

Finnick ducked behind a bush, the other two followed quickly.

Nick poked his head out. There was a wagon caravan -- it moved at a slow pace along the trail, as if daring anyone to try and attack. It flew a purple flag with a single red dot in the center.

“That them?” Bailey asked. 

Nick crouched back down behind the bushes.

“Yep. That’s them. Okay, Fin, we go in quiet. We grab as much as we can before they spot us, and when they do spot us, we take as many out as we can and then bolt the hell out of there at the first opportunity.”

Finnick put on his bandana. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

“What about me?” Bailey asked.

“You,” Nick took his bow and quiver off his shoulder and handed it to Bailey, “stay out of sight. Watch from the bushes, and help in any way you can from the  _ sidelines. _ I don’t want a repeat of the the Oliver Family Caravan, okay, that was way too close.”

“Once,” Bailey said, “Just _once_ I want to do something other than this boring _kid_ _shit!_ Is that too much to ask, man?!”

“Look, Bailey, just take take the bow and arrow, okay?”

 

Nick and Finnick walked alone toward the caravan.

_ Damn it. **Damn**  it. _

“Hey,” Finnick said.

Nick looked back. The fennec had been watching his face.

“You're doin’ the best you can, man, he's just a kid.”

Nick sighed.

“Did you see how he looked at me?”

“...Yeah, I did.”

“I wish Lizzy were here.”

Finnick grimaced. 

“So does everyone else who knew her. Hey. You'll be fine. He'll be fine. You gotta focus.”

Nick looked back forward.

“Yeah, I do.”

 

They crouched behind a large rock, watching as the caravan slowly approached them. They let it pass. They quietly, quietly snuck up from behind the backmost wagon.

Written in bold, golden letters on the back of the caboose was one word: HOPPS

Nick let out a breath. “Here goes nothing.”

 

The hopped onto the caboose’s ledge. Nick peered into the window.

“No one in there.”

Finnick was already on the lock. He took out a small wire, looked at the lock, and then looked back at the wire to bend it into an appropriate shape. The lock clicked as e opened the door.

The two foxes got in, low to the ground.

“Yeah,” Nick said, “Yeah, okay. This is a  _ lot  _ of stuff.”

“This is enough to last us weeks,” Finnick whispered, “Let’s just take everything we can carry from here, and get out. No need to risk the rest of the wagons.”

Nick picked up a particularly large bag of coins and put it into his satchel.

“Sounds good to me,” he said.

They went to work -- they were a machine. They put things in their pants pockets, shirt pockets, and shoes. They didn’t speak, and they didn’t leave anything behind.

 

“Hey, look,” Nick said, holding up a piece of ham, “Bailey’s favor-.”

A yell came from the next wagon over.

Instantly Nick and Finnick dove behind the remaining bags of coins. Nick put his paw on the back door, ready to open at any time.

“Listen,” he hissed at Finnick.

Nick watched as Finnick craned his head closer to the wagon, cupping his ear.

“...bushes,” Finnick repeated, “came… fox… came from the bush-.”

“Shit. Shit!” Nick said, standing up. “They’re gonna kill him!”

He bolted for the front door and busted it open.

“Nick!” Finnick yelled.

Nick busted through the second door. Two leopards held Bailey against the wall, a third held a knife to his throat. They all stopped and looked at Nick.

A fourth ran at Nick.

Nick whipped out his knife. He kicked the leopard in the knees, knocking him to the ground. He got on top of the feline, punched him in the forehead, and held the knife to his esophagus.

“Nobody get near me,” Nick said calmly, “Nobody make a move, or I swear, I will kill him.”

The leopards froze.

“Give me the boy,” Nick said, “And we leave.”

The third leopard looked at Nick in the eyes, and slowly grinned. He lurched forward, looked at Nick in the eyes. He let out a bellowing laugh.

Before Nick could react, the leopard rushed him, picked him up by the scruff of his neck, swung him over his head and onto the ground like a ragdoll.

Nick felt his left leg break at the heel.

He regained consciousness.

“...pretend we can do things we’re not capable of, hmm?”

Nick coughed, he saw blood spatter on the wood floor.

_ “Shiiit…” _

Bailey made a muffled noise.

Nick perked his ears up. He heard Finnick kick off the wall and into the side of the leopard’s head.

“Fin, go.” Nick yelled the best he could, “Get Bailey and-.”

The leopard hit Nick on the back of the head. He saw a flash of white.


End file.
